Flames Of A Flame
by xxRedVelvetxx
Summary: 24 year old Elena Gilbert has discovered her 25 year old boyfriend Damon Salvatore's big secret. This can put her life in danger. So when Damon's Ex Girlfriend Katherine pays them a visit it stirs up trouble. They are faced with the worst enemy of all. It all comes down to Life or Death... How will this effect their relationship?-Delena
1. Chapter 1

_A/n- Hey guys this is my first Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction. Damon is going to be a little OOC so if you guys have a serious problem with that then I suggest you don't read but I would love if you did. I did my own pairings and they are unusual so don't judge me :). This chapter is going to be the character list, ages, and who they are dating. I will be putting the main characters first then the rest will follow. Bonnie will not be a major character in this story. She will only be Jeremy's girlfriend. She's nothing important just like Lexi in this story. Anyways I know everyone ignores these authors' notes so here we go. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries, if I did Damon and Elena would have been together three seasons ago :)_

**Ages****Names** **Relationship**

_**25 Damon Salvatore Damon and Elena**_

_**24 Elena Gilbert Elena and Damon**_

_**24 Stefan Salvatore Stefan and Caroline**_

_**24 Caroline Forbes Caroline and Stefan**_

_**25 Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah and Matt**_

_**25 Klaus Mikaelson Klaus and Lexi**_

_**25 Lexi Branson Lexi and Klaus**_

_**25 Jenna Sommers Jenna and Alaric**_

_**25 Alaric Saltzman Alaric and Jenna**_

_**23 Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy and Bonnie**_

_**23 Bonnie Bennett Bonnie and Jeremy**_

_**24 Matt Donovan Matt and Rebekah**_

_**25 Katherine Pierce -**_

_**? Silas -**_

_I will be posting the first chapter within the next week. So please keep checking for an update. ~Love, xxRedVelvetxx :)_


	2. I Know

_Hey Guys, Sorry I know I said a week but I'm in the middle of moving so its kinda difficult to type while packing. BTW I will be putting up all of the outfits on my profile, this way you have more of a visual. So once again I'm sorry. But here ya go :)_

_**~Disclaimer~** If I owned Vampire Diaries then Delena would have happened two season ago. _

* * *

When I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest, I knew something was wrong. Even if it wasn't me. _Confusing right?_ It was HIM. He wasn't alive and I can still remember that same pain I got in my chest the day he was killed. Straight through his heart. His cry of pain still haunts my dreams. It's like nobody cared.

Only me. When I was least helpful_. Like always. _When I was most afraid. Just weak. Nothing. At my lowest point. Fragile. Weak. I felt helpless and there he was. Fingertips away.

Then dead. Cold. Lifeless.

I still cry every night in his memory. _Why didn't I do anything to help? _

I now lay awake from my nightmare trying my hardest to fall back to sleep. _Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that's what you're supposed to do? _I then hear a creak in the floor. Wait, I'm home alone.

"Hello!" I yell._ Wow, I sound like one of those dumb blondes from the horror movies._ The creak gets louder…closer…louder…too close!

Then I awake! Sweat pouring down my face. What a dream! He's still alive. Just a dream. That's all. I love him and he's still here. But I know his secret. I know what he is. I just can't bring myself to let him go.

His smile, sarcastic comments, his wit, the way he makes me laugh, and all the trust I have in him, and of course he has always taken care of me when I needed him most. Yet I still always have his secret in the back of my mind. How long can I keep this for? How do I hide this from everyone I love?

It's not one of those High School drama secrets. It's much bigger than that. Besides his family, only I know. This puts me at risk…but I can't.

Enough about him. I'm sure you're wondering who I am. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm a twenty-four year old lawyer and I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm part owner of a law firm . I live a pretty normal life. Well….not exactly.

There are a few bumps in the rode of my normal life. One of them being my boyfriend Damon Salvatore. That's who I was talking about before.

Damon Salvatore…how to describe him…well he's not someone you can sum up in a few words, that's for sure.

Like I said enough about him, let's move on. Time to get ready for work.

After showering and getting dressed for work. I wait for my best friend Caroline to pick me up. Then I hear that creak again. "Hello!" I say yelling down the hall. _Déjà vu right? _It keeps getting closer_**.**__ Not again._

* * *

_~~~~~Hellooo again :) ..so kinda short but like I said moving and all….anyways when reviewing let me know how I did …and I wanna see if anyone can point out the Alaric line :D _

_~~Love xxRedVelvetxx~~_


End file.
